Fourteen
by Beck-Taira
Summary: AU: Naruto wächst nicht alleine auf und wird nicht der "Klassenclown" seiner Klasse, lest selbst wie Naruto wäre, wenn er von 14 Clans von Kindesbeinen an trainiert wird.
1. Chapter 1 Sealing

**Chapter 1: Sealing**

„Wo bleibt der Hokage? Wir können ihn nicht länger zurückhalten" drang der Schrei eines Mannes durch die Nacht.

Es war nicht der einzige Schrei, der diese Nacht durchdrang. Die Shinobis von Konohagakure no Sato kämpften nämlich gegen einen mächtigen Gegner, den neunschwänzigen Dämonen König Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kyuubi kam der Stadt immer näher und vernichtete alles in seinem Weg.

Laute Explosionen konnte man durch die Ninjutsus der Ninjas hören, die versuchten das riesige Ungeheuer zu verletzten oder wenigstens so lange aufzuhalten bis ihr Anführer der Hokage kam, um ihn zu zerstören.

Kyuubi lies einen gewaltigen Schrei los und zerstörten mit einem seiner Schwänze den Schutzwall der Stadt, während er mit einem anderen Shinobis weg fegte als wären sie Fliegen.

„_Kuchyose no Jutsu_" kam ein Schrei und eine riesiger Rauchwolke stieg vor dem Dämon auf, als der Rauch sich verzog sah man einen chinesischen Drachen vor dem Kyuubi fliegen. Er hatte rote Schuppen und kleine Flügel. Auf dem Kopf des Drachen stand eine Frau, aus ihrem Rücken ragten ähnliche Flügel.

Der Drache hob ab und versuchte den Kyuubi von oben anzugreifen, er nahm tief Luft und schoss einen Eisspeer auf den Kyuubi.

Die Ninja fingen schon an zu jubeln als es so aussah als hätte der Dämon die Attacke nicht gesehen doch bevor der Eisspeer ihn auch nur berührte kam einer seiner Schwänze hervor geschossen und schleuderte den riesigen Speer Richtung Stadt wo mehrere Häuser durch den Aufprall zerstört wurden.

Der Kyuubi wandte sich dann zum Drachen und knurrte kurz bevor es sein Maul öffnete und ein Feuerball daraus hervor schoss und den Drachen entzündete, welcher darauf in einer Rauchwolke wieder verschwand und die Kunoichi in die tiefe Stürzte.

„Mitarashi-sama" waren schreie in der Nacht zu hören als alle dachten die Frau würde auf dem Boden aufprallen. Doch kurz bevor dies geschehen konnte breitete diese ihre Flügel aus und landete Sanft auf.

„Bist du OK, Setsuko?" kam die Frage eines Mannes mit ähnlichen Flügeln wie die Frau. Setsuko schnaufte kurz durch und antwortete „ Es geht Tora, aber wenn Minato-sama nicht bald auftaucht sind wir geliefert."

„Ja, ich hoffe er hat die Seals bald fertig." sagte Tora.

Plötzlich stieg wieder eine Rauchwolke zum Himmel, diesmal aber nicht vom Kampf sondern von mitten des Stadtzentrum der Stadt.

Direkt vor dem Hokage Tower stand eine riesige rote Kröte mit einem blauen Mantel und einem riesigen Wakizashi in seiner rechten Flosse. Auf seinem Kopf stand ein knapp 1,80 großer Mann mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, er hatte schwarze Sandalen, blaue Cargohosen und ein blaues Shirt an worüber er eine Jounin Weste trug, außerdem war er in einen weißen Mantel gehüllt, an dessen Saum rote Flammen empor stiegen. Ein Leaf Stirnband, welches alle Ninjas der Stadt trugen, zierte sein Kopf. Der Mann war Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage von Konohagakure no Sato.

Die Kröte nahm einen kräftigen Sprung und sprintete in Richtung Kyuubi währenddessen sah man wie Minato anfing mit seinen Händen Seals zu machen.

Die Kröte hielt sein Wakizashi nach vorne und griff den Dämonen ohne zu zögern direkt frontal an.

Die Ninjas die vorher gekämpft hatten fingen an zu jubeln da ihr Kage nun da war und sie waren sich sicher das er es schaffen würde den König der Dämonen zu besiegen. Nur in den Gesichtern weniger war Trauer zu sehen, da diese wussten was der Hokage vor hatte.

„Kyuubi ich weiß zwar nicht wieso du unsere Stadt angreifst, aber ich kann nicht zulassen das du weiter unschuldige Menschen abschlachtest. Bereite dich vor für immer weg gesealt zu sein." schrie Minato zu dem mächtigen Fuchs.

„_Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu" _schrie Minato während seine Hände immer noch das Dragon Seal bildeten. Aus dem Seal schoss ein schwarzer Strahl auf den Kyuubi der plötzlich vor Schmerzen brüllte während er langsam von dem schwarzen Strahl umschlungen wurde.

Als der Dämon komplett umschlungen war schoss auf ein mal ein roter und blauer Chakrastrahl Richtung Stadtmitte direkt in den Hokage Tower. Der Mächtige Dämon viel zu Boden und die Kröter verschwand in einer großen Rauchwolke.

Als der Rauch verschwand sahen die Shinobi von Konoha wie Kyuubi und ihr Hokage tot auf der Erde lagen.

_--_

Übersetzungsecke: (Alle grob übersetzt)  
Hokage: Feuer Schatten

Kuchyose no Jutsu: Aufruf Technik

Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu: Zeremonie der Versiegelungs Technik

Kyuubi: Nine Tail

Kunoichi – weibliche Ninja

Wakizashi – Japanisches Schwert zwischen 30 und 60 cm lang


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Unexpected**

Während in der ferne der Kampf tobte, waren in einem kleinen Raum im Hokage Tower der Yondaime und Sandaime Hokage gerade dabei einen kleinen jungen in eine Wiege zu legen.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen die Leute können Kyuubi nicht mehr lange zurückhalten." sagte der Sandaime zu seinem Nachfolger.

„Du hast recht es geht leider nicht anders" sagte Minato wo nun eine Träne das Gesicht hinunter lief.

„Kannst du schauen, dass Kushina auf unserem Clan-Komplex beerdigt wird?" fragte Minato den älteren Mann. Dieser nickte nur kurz und schaute mit traurigen Blick auf den jungen Mann, der gerade zum letzten Mal auf seinen einzigen Sohn in die Wiege blickte.

„Bitte verzeih' mir Naruto, aber dies ist der einzige Weg ihn aufzuhalten." damit drehte er sich um und begann im ganzen Raum Seals auf den Boden zu malen, während Sandaime die Seals auf das neugeboren Baby malte.

Als beide nach wenigen Minuten fertig waren, schnaufte Minato noch einmal kräftig durch und schaute auf den Sandaime, daraufhin drehte er sich mit einem eisernen Blick um und schritt zur Tür.

„Bitte schau, dass mein Sohn hier als der Held gefeiert wird, der er ist, Akihiro-san." und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und rannte vor den Tower, wo er GamaBunta den Toad Boss beschwor.

Sarutobi Akihiro schaute seinem Nachfolger nur traurig hinterher, denn er wusste welche Technik Minato einsetzen wollte um den Kyuubi zu besiegen. Er würde nicht mehr zurückkehren.

Dann wandte er sich wieder in Richtung Wiege und sah hinab auf das kleine Kind.

„So jung und schon ein Weise. Wäre nur dieser Dämon nicht aufgetaucht" sagte Akihiro zu sich.

--Flashback--

_2 Tage zuvor_

_Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kuschina und Sarutobi Akihiro waren gerade im Hokage Tower und genossen einen ruhigen Abend in Konoha, als ein Chunin in das Büro stürmte. _

„_Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama" schrie dieser ganz aufgeregt. _

„_Was ist denn, Hayate-san?" fragte Minato den aufgebrachten Jungen. _

„_Gerade kam ein Team von einer Mission zurück - sie sagen, sie haben den Kyuubi no Kitsune gesehen und dieser würde langsam auf die Stadt zukommen und alles zerstören was zwischen ihm und uns liegt." schnaufte Hayate aus. _

_Das Gesicht Minatos, das gerade noch entspannt war, verzerrte sich zu einem ernsten Blick. _

„_Schick das Team sofort hier her." befahl Minato und drehte sich zu den anderen zwei um. Kushina, seine Frau, sah ihn mit besorgtem Blick an und Akihiro hatte in diesem Moment einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck. _

_Wenn die Nachricht stimmte, sah es schlecht für Konoha aus._

„_Jawohl Hokage-sama" rief Hayate aus und sprintete wieder aus dem Büro. _

_Minato schnaufte, erhob sich aus seinem bequemen Sessel und lief zur einer Wand des Büros. Vor ihm an der Wand hingen die Gemälde aller Hokage Konohagakure no Satos. _

_Er hing die Bilder des Shodaimes und Nidaimes ab und biss sich in den Daumen. Er schmierte etwas davon auf ein kleines Seal, das sich an der Wand befand und es entstand eine kleine Rauchwolke. _

_Vor ihm in der Wand befand sich nun ein großer Safe und mit ruhiger Hand begann er ihn zu öffnen. Im Safe befanden sich Schriftrollen, aber nicht nur irgendwelche - dies waren beschrieben mit den gefährlichsten Jutsus die Konoha je erfunden hatte. _

_Er wühlte kurz durch die Rollen und fand dann die, die er suchte. Er nahm sie heraus und schloss den Safe wieder, welcher darauf wieder in einer Wolke aus Rauch verschwand. Er hing wieder die Portrait seiner Vorgänger auf ihre angestammten Plätze und lief zu seinem großen Schreibtisch. _

_Als er die Schriftrollen auf den Tisch legte, sodass man den Namen der Rolle lesen konnte, schnauften Kushina und Akihiro scharf. _

_Auf der Rolle stand „Seals der Opferung"._

„_Was hast du vor" fragte Kushina mit ernster Stimme. _

„_Wenn es stimmt, dass Kyuubi auf dem Weg hier her ist, muss ich ihn stoppen und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit einen Bijuu zu vernichten und das ist es. Ihn in ein neugeborenes Baby zu sealen." antwortete Minato ihr. _

_Kushina wollt gerade etwas sagen, als die Tür aufging und ein Drei-Mann Anbu-Team ins Büro kam. _

_Der Mann in der Mitte hatte silberne Haare, die wild hinter seiner Hundemaske hervorragten. Er wurde gestützt, rechts von einer Frau, mit langen braunen Haaren , sie trug eine Katzenmaske und hinter ihnen humpelte ein dritter Anbu, mit einer Rattenmaske ins Zimmer. _

_Alle drei hatten das Standard Anbu Gear an mit Katanas über ihren Rücken gebunden, was jedoch auffiel war das die Kleider alle drei an vielen Stellen zerrissen war. Der Mann mit der Hundemaske hielt seine Hand über eine Wunde an seiner Seite, um zu verhindern das mehr Blut aus der Wunde floss, was ihm aber kaum gelang und das Blut schon zwischen seinen Fingern auf den Boden tropfte. _

„_Hokage-sama, Team 2 anwesend!" sagte die Frau mit der Katzenmaske. _

„_Rühren und fang schon mal an Inu zu heilen" sagte Minato. _

„_Jawohl Hokage-sama." sagte sie und kniete sich vor dem Anbu um sich die Wunde genauer anzusehen. _

„_Report" befahl Minato nun. _

„_Wir waren wie befohlen auf der Spur von Oroshimaru als uns plötzlich an der Grenze zwischen Fire und Rice Country Kyuubi no Kitsune entgegen kam. Wir versuchten ihn aus unserem Gebiet zu vertreiben da er direkt Richtung Konoha wütete. Aber er fegte uns einfach mit einem Schwung seines Schwanzes zur Seite. Wir sammelten uns und sind so schnell wie möglich hier her gekommen um sie davon zu unterrichten, Hokage-sama." sagte Inu mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht während sein weibliches Teammate ihn langsam heilte. _

„_Wann denkt ihr wird der Dämon etwa hier ankommen?" fragte Akihiro._

„_Bei der Geschwindigkeit und wie er von Dorf zu Dorf schritt um sie zu vernichten denke ich einen höchstens zwei Tage." antwortete Inu der offenbar der Anführer des Teams war. _

„_Alarmiert sofort alle Truppen und ruft alle Teams die in der nähe sind wieder zurück" befahl Minato. _

_  
„Jawohl, Hokage-sama" sagten die drei Anbu und verschwanden wieder aus dem Büro._

_Als die Tür wieder verschlossen war lies sich Minato mit einem lauten seufzer auf seinen Stuhl fallen und schaute auf die Schriftrolle die vor ihm lag. _

„_Wenn wir bis morgen nichts anderes Gefunden haben muss ich das Shiki Fuujin einsetzten" sagte Minato._

_Kushina und Akihiro zogen die Luft ein, Shiki Fuujin bei dieser Verbotenen Technik stirbt der Macher. _

_  
„Auf gar keinen Fall, Mister." schrie Kushina fast._

_  
Minato schaute sie nur bitter an und wollte ihr antworten als Akihiro ihm zuvorkam. _

„_Sie hat recht Minato, du musst bedenken du wirst bald Vater was soll aus deinem Sohn und Kushina werden?" fragte er. _

„_Das Namikaze vermögen ist groß genug damit ihr zwei ohne Probleme bis ans Ende eurer Tage damit Leben könntet" sagte Minato zu Kushina gewannt._

„_SCHEIß AUF DAS VERMÖGEN" schrie Kushina „WAS WILL ICH MIT DEM GELD WENN DU NICHT BEI UNS BIST?" fragte Kushina nun ihren Mann. _

_Minato seufzte wieder und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und massierte seine Stirn. _

„_Ich weiß das ist kein Ersatz, aber wenn wir das nicht tun wird Konoha in zwei Tagen nicht mehr stehen und hunderte oder tausende von unseren Leuten könnten Sterben oder Obdachlos werden. Es ist meine Pflicht als Yondaime Hokage alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um diese Menschen zu beschützen versteh das doch." _

„_UND WAS IST MIT DEINEM VERSPRECHEN MIR GEGENÜBER" schrie Kushina nun und hielt ihm ihren Ehering unter die Nase. „WAS IST MIT DEINEN PFLICHTEN UNSEREM SOHN GEGENÜBER"_

„_Beruhige dich Kushina, wenn du dich so aufregst, ist das auch nicht gut für das Baby" sagte Akihiro zu ihr. _

„_Hör zu Kushina ich möchte das ja auch nicht. Aber wenn es dazu kommt wird uns keine andere Möglichkeit zu bleiben die einzigen die in der Lage sind diese Seal auszuführen sind du, Tsunade, Jiraya-sensei und ich. Tsunade und Jiraya-sensei sind soweit von Konoha weg das sie es niemals in zwei Tagen hier her schaffen und du kannst in deiner Lage diese Jutsu eh nicht ausführen." sagte Minato verzweifelt. _

_Kushina seufzte nur und schaute die beide Kages an. _

„_Und wie wollt ihr sicher gehen das in zwei Tagen ein Kind geboren wird? Soweit ich weiß sind in Konoha gerade etwa zehn Frauen schwanger und davon sind vielleicht gerade einmal zwei bis drei nahe des Entbindungstermins." fragte Kushina. _

_Minato schaute beschämt zu seiner Frau und sagte „Wenn bis morgen Abend keine der Frauen anfängt das Kind zu bekommen. Musst du unseren Sohn früher auf die Welt bringen." _

_Kushina schaute ihren Mann an und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände, wie konnte ein so normaler Tag nur so den Bach hinunter gehen fragte sie sich innerlich. _

„_Dir ist schon klar, das wenn wir das so durchziehen unser Sohn höchstwahrscheinlich Weise wird? Ich kenne das Jutsu und es hat vielleicht eine 25 Chance das die Mutter überlebt!" sagte Kushina. _

„_Ich weiß aber wir haben geschworen diese Stadt mit unseren Leben zu beschützen und unser Sohn wird ein Held sein. Er wird den Dämonen König Kyuubi no Kitsune in sich Gefangen halten so das dieser nie wieder jemanden verletzten kann." sagte Minato. _

_Beide schauten sich nun verzweifelt an und drehten sich zu Akihiro um der ruhig und mit einem traurigen Blick die Szene mit verfolgte. _

_Damit stand Minato auf und Klopfte sich seine Klamotten etwas zurecht wobei sie gar nicht schmutzig waren._

„_So dann lasst uns mal diese Schriftrollen durch suchen, vielleicht finden wir ja eine Jutsu mit der wir ihn auch anders Schlagen können."_

_Somit begann die Suche, sie suchten die ganze Nacht hindurch durch alle Schriftrollen im Hokage Tower sie rannten sogar zu ihr jeweiligen Clan Komplexen um ihre Clan Schriftrollen zu durchforsten. Doch am Ende war die Suche vergebens. Es fand sich einfach keine bessere Lösung als das Shiki Fuujin. _

_Einen Tag später im Hokage Tower. _

_Unsere drei Helden befinden sich mit einem Medicnin und Doctor in einem Nebenraum des Towers. Kushina lag in einer Krankenhausrobe auf einem Bett. _

„_Es tut mir Leid, Kushina." sagte Minato und küsste seine Frau. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und lächelte ihn danach an. _

„_Keine Sorge es wird schon klappen." sagte diese. Minato trat damit ein paar Schritte zurück um dem Medicnin Platz zu machen. _

„_Wenn Ukewatashi no Jutsu beendet ist, werden die Wehen sofort einsetzten sie sollten sich also schon einmal darauf vorbereiten." sagte der Medicnin zu Kushina. _

_Kushina nickte nur und atmete noch einmal tief durch dann fing der Medicnin mit den Hand Seals an. _

„_Ukewatashi no Jutsu" rief dieser aus und legte die Hand auf den Bauch von Kushina. Welche sofort zu schreien anfing als die Wehen mit voller Kraft einsetzten. _

_  
Minato musste zuschauen wie seine Frau, die sonst so viel einstecken konnte, vor Schmerzen schrie. _

_So ging es noch etwa sechs Stunden, Kyuubi war schon an den Toren Konohas als Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto das Licht der Welt erblickte. _

_Kushina konnte ihn noch einmal kurz halten. _

„_Hallo Kleiner, Ich bin deine Mum." sagte Kushina mit letzten Kraft. _

_Sie schaute noch einmal zu Minato und gab ihren Sohn einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Danach viel sie langsam zurück und die anwesenden Leute konnten nur noch ein Wort von ihr hören „Naruto" dann lag sie reglos im Bett mit ihrem Sohn ruhig in ihren Armen. _

_Minato trat vor und nahm seinen Sohn an sich. Tränen liefen seinem Gesicht herunter, er gab seiner Frau noch einmal einen letzten Kuss und verließ darauf eilig den Raum. _

--Flashback Ende--

Akihiro schaute traurig auf Naruto, als zwei Chakraenergien in den Raum schossen und in den Bauch des Babys flogen.

Akihiro schaute verdattert auf das Baby, da stimmte was nicht - es sollte nur eine Energiequelle geben und zwar die rote, die des Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Er eilte zum Baby und schaute sich das Seal auf dem Bauch des Babys an. Aber alles war wie es sein sollte, als plötzlich rote und blaue Chakra aus dem Seal sprang und sich um das Baby hüllte. Die beiden Chakraressourcen kämpfen verbissen gegeneinander bis die rote Chakra wieder komplett im Seal verschwunden war, zog sich langsam die hell leuchtende blaue Chakra in das Seal zurück. Als dies vollendet war, bemerkt Akihiro wie sich das Seal leicht veränderte- Er untersuchte es kurz und ihm stockte der Atem.

Namikaze Minato hatte sich zusammen mit dem mächtigen Dämonen Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune in seinen eigenen Sohn gesealt.

--

Übersetzungsecke: (Alle grob übersetzt)

Shodaime:der erste

Nidaime:der zweite

Sandaime: der dritte

Yondaime: der vierte

Ukewatashi no Yutsu: Entbindungs Technik


End file.
